


Advisor Of The Host Club

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Beaches, Dancing, Humor, Other, Party, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a new, scholarship student at the prestigious Ouran Academy!<br/>Confused and lost, you run into Haruhi Fujioka, an extremely nice but extremely strange boy. Or so you think...<br/>After confessing that she is actually a girl, Haruhi introduces you to the Host Club and all it's members by means of a large party!<br/>Over time, you grow close to the hosts, and they elect you become their official advisor! Renge is not happy...<br/>But what will happen over the holidays? What will happen when there is a big mistake, and the club loses all it's popularity? Can you save them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Into Trouble

The sun was shining and the birds were singing as you sprinted along the hallway. Late for the first class of the semester, you were exceedingly flustered, and so didn't notice that you were running straight at a fellow student, until you promptly crashed into them.   
As you both staggered and tried to regain your balance, you looked up and realised that you had run into a boy. Feeling all the more embarrassed, you felt yourself blush as you tried to apologise.  
"I'm so sorry," you said, looking at the floor.   
Suddenly you felt a reassuring hand on your shoulder.  
"Hey it's alright!" the boy said, smiling widely at you. "It happens to everybody! I'm Haruhi, by the way. Haruhi Fujioka."  
"Um, hi, I'm (fn/ln)," you said, confused, but glad you hadn't upset or hurt him.  
Feeling confident enough to glance up, you saw that the boy had an extremely kind look about him. He had short, glossy brown hair, a round face and big, brown eyes that sparkled with personality.  
"I think we're in the same class," Haruhi said, grabbing your arm and leading you towards a door. "I'm late too so don't worry, although it is very unlike me to be behind schedule! I slept in, typically."  
"Yeah, I'm never late!" you said, following him into the biggest classroom you have ever set your eyes on.  
"Wow!" you exclaimed, looking around you in awe. "This makes a change from my local comprehensive!"  
"Oh, did you get in via scholarship then?" Haruhi asked with interest, sitting you down next to him at a double desk. "That's how I got into Ouran Academy! My dad would never have been able to afford for me to go here otherwise."  
"It's a lot of pressure though I think," you said, getting out your books and looking apologetically at the teacher at the front of the room. "Pressure to do well and pass everything so you don't let your family down."  
Just as Haruhi was about to reply, two loud, joking voices sounded from in front of you.  
"You gotta have some fun as well though!" they said in unison. "Good going by the way Haruhi, you missed practically all the class!"  
"It is not good going, I wanted to go to this class!" Haruhi snapped back, slamming her textbook down on the table furiously.   
"Ok, ok hold your horses! Not that you could afford any that is, commoner!" the boys laughed meanly, sticking their tongues out before turning back to face the front of the class, sitting lazily in their chairs.  
You turned to Haruhi, aghast!  
"How dare they call you a commoner?!" you hissed in outrage, keeping your voice down so as not to disturb the lesson. "Those two are very rude, I've half a mind to punch them."  
"Don't," Haruhi replied, opening his book and showing you which page to turn to. "I'm used to it by now and it doesn't bother me. Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hitachiin twins."  
Hearing their names, the twins turned around and grinned simultaneously.   
"I bet you can't tell which one of us is Hikaru!" they said to you, winking.   
"No I can't!" you said hotly, glaring at them. "And frankly, I don't care which one of you is which! I hate you both, you're so insolent!"  
"Well that's a bit harsh," the twins said, pretending to pout. "We're only being ourselves, we're trying to be nice!"  
"Well, try harder!" you said irritably, looking resolutely down at your textbook.   
At the end of the lesson, you and Haruhi left together, heading for the lunch canteen. Both of you had been given extra homework so you could catch up with the lesson and, although you were relieved you wouldn't miss anything, you were dreading doing it.  
Finding an empty table, you and Haruhi placed down your food and started to eat.  
You had saved up all of your money for months before coming to Ouran Academy so could afford to eat well. The school lunches were amazing! Although you suddenly felt guilty, tucking into a large plate of rice as you watched Haruhi unwrap his small boxed lunch. Catching sight of what was inside it - a sandwich and an apple - you stop eating, and hand your rice over to him.  
"Here," you said, shoving it in front of him before he can complain. "Have some."  
"Oh no! It's yours!" Haruhi said, trying to refuse.   
"No, I want you to share it with me," you said somewhat sternly, shoving a pair of chopsticks into his protesting hand. "Have some, it has to be better than that sandwich!"  
"Oh, err, ok then I'll eat both!" Haruhi gave in, smiling at you. "Thank you (n)! "Let me know what you want it back."  
When you received your half empty rice bowl back, it was almost the end of lunch break, so you had to eat a little faster than you would have liked. After Haruhi had scoffed his sandwich and thrown the wrappings into the bin you headed back to class.   
"Hooray! You're on time!"  
The two mocking voices of the Hitachiin twins greeted you as you walked through the doorway.  
"Hello you two," Haruhi said friendlily. "Where did you eat? I didn't see you in the canteen?"  
"Oh we skipped lunch," one of them said casually, ramming his hands into his pockets and strutting around the room. "Just weren't hungry, you know?"  
"You seem to know these two pretty well!" you exclaimed to Haruhi, feeling bad that you had been so mean to them.   
"Yeah, hasn't Haruhi told you?" the twins said, looking inquisitively at you.  
"No, we have only known each other for half a day!" you said sceptically, raising an eyebrow at them. "So how do you know each other, besides being in the same class?"  
"Have you not mentioned the host club yet?" the twins said, outraged, turning to Haruhi.   
"Well it's not exactly the thing I'm most proud of!" Haruhi exclaimed. "But now I suppose I'll have to."  
"There's a host club here?!" you said, surprisingly a little excited. "I've heard of those!"  
"Oh! Well that saves me some awkward explanation!" Haruhi laughed, taking a seat behind the twins. You quickly followed.  
"Yeah I'm in the host club," Haruhi continued and then, gesturing to the twins, said. "Those two are too. So are three third year students and a second year student, Honey, Mori, Kyoya and Tamaki. You'll meet them at some point."  
For some strange reason, the idea of a host club at your school made you feel ridiculously happy, and this must have shown in the grin on your face.  
"You can come along if you want? Anyone's welcome," one of the twins said, amused.   
"Yeah we're holding a 'welcome back to school' party tonight," the other continued. "Haruhi can show you the way."  
"Sure I can!" Haruhi said, laughing at the look on your face.  
But, at that moment, the teacher came into the room, and class commenced, leaving you struggling to concentrate on anything except that night's party. What had happened to you? This was so out of character!


	2. Your First Host Club Party

After classes were over, you, Haruhi and the twins made your way towards an abandoned music room where, apparently, the party was to be held. After deciding that the twins weren't actually so bad, you had agreed to walk with them instead of taking a detour so as not to be near them!  
However, you ended up taking a slight detour from the path anyway as Haruhi slipped off to the bathroom, and you thought you'd accompany him. The bathroom was amazing! Spotlessly clean and shiny, with gleaming sinks and cubicles as big as the average kitchen!  
As you had been admiring it, you hadn't noticed that you had followed Haruhi mindlessly into the bathroom. Haruhi didn't seem to have noticed either, and locked the cubicle door behind him. It was then that you realised that you weren't in the boy's bathroom.   
"Um, Haruhi!" you called, thinking he must have walked through the wrong door. "I think we're in the wrong bathroom!"  
"No, we're fine!" he called back, before exiting.   
You wandered along in confusion for a minute, then having an intense feeling of deja vu as you crashed headlong into Haruhi's back. He had stopped dead in the hallway and turned to face you with an anguished look on his face.  
"I went into the girl's bathroom didn't I?!" he asked as if hoping otherwise.  
"Err, yes, you did!" you said. "Did you take the wrong door?"  
Haruhi seemed to struggle with himself.  
"No I didn't," he said, seemingly making up his mind. "I don't think I can hide this from you (n). I'm a girl."  
"You're, you're what?!" you exclaimed, looking him up and down.   
"I'm not a boy, I'm actually a girl," Haruhi repeated, looking at you.  
"Well then why are you wearing a boy's uniform, and in the host club?" you ask in confusion, unable to clear your head.   
"That's a long story!" Haruhi said, with a shaky laugh.  
Several minutes and a broken vase later, you understood everything and were laughing loudly.  
"That's quite a tale!" you giggled, climbing a flight of stairs. "But don't worry, your secret's safe with me."  
"Thanks a lot!" Haruhi said, relieved. "It's just through this door."  
She pushed it open.  
At first, you couldn't see anything except blinding white light and a flurry of red rose petals. When at last it cleared, you could see into the large room, although it was hard to see anything for all the people that had gathered there!  
The room barely resembled a music room at all, apart from the large grand piano sitting in one corner. Beautiful, captivating music was emanating from it, expertly extracted out of the instrument by the delicate hands of a tall, blonde boy. He didn't even seem to hear you enter and, from the expression on his face, you could tell he was totally oblivious to everything except becoming one with the music he was playing.  
You stood watching until he had finished, by which time you noticed that you were standing alone in the doorway and Haruhi was now wearing a smart suit and bow tie, however you now found it impossible to see her as anything except a girl. She was walking around the room, occasionally stopping to talk and smile happily at girls along the way. Despite what she said, she really did seem to enjoy her job.  
"Well hello there beautiful," came a soft voice, almost a whisper, from directly behind you.  
Jolted out of your daydream, you jumped and almost shrieked, but stopped yourself just in time.   
"Oh I'm sorry, did I startle you?" the voice continued.  
You looked around and realised that the boy who had been playing was now standing right in front of you!  
"Oh gosh, I really wasn't paying attention!" you said, embarrassed.  
"It's alright," the boy said, holding out his hand to you. "I'm Tamaki Suoh. I'm guessing you're (fn/ln)? The twins told me about you."  
"Uh yeah, that's me," you said, taking his hand expecting to shake it.  
Instead, he almost pulled you over, so that only one of your feet was on the ground, and you were practically in his arms! Taken aback, you couldn't think of anything to say. Fortunately, Tamaki seemed to have plenty of ideas!  
"Steady on there, my princess," he said, bending over you and smiling radiantly. "We don't want you twisting an ankle before you've even danced tonight! Come, you must dance with me!"  
And before you could get a word in edgeways, he had pulled you to your feet and dragged you amidst the crowd of dancing couples, twirling you round in an elegant waltz. He was no longer playing piano himself, and you had absolutely no idea where the music was coming from! But it was nice, and dancing was nice, and so you weren't complaining!  
After several long minutes, the dance ended, and Tamaki let you go, leaving to talk to a tall, cool looking boy with black hair and glasses. You staggered into a chair and stared into space, barely even aware of the dull pain in your feet. You hadn't danced in years!  
Feeling the table rock a little beneath your elbows, you looked up and saw a small, cute looking boy sitting opposite you. He had dark blonde hair, a mouthful of cake, and was clutching a pink stuffed bunny under one arm.   
"Hi there," you said, smiling at him. He didn't look older than 11. "I'm (n), what's your name?"  
"Honey," said the boy, cramming even more cake into his already full mouth. "I'm 17."  
You had to stop yourself shouting so you didn't hurt his feelings. Seventeen?! That can't be right... But then he must be the infamous, adorable, fighting machine whom Haruhi had mentioned; Mitsukuni Haninozuka.  
"You sure like cake huh?!" you said, grinning at him. He really was sweet! Although you did feel awkward thinking that about someone who was several years older than you!  
"Yeah, I love it!" Honey replied, struggling to make sense through all the cake. "Any kind! Strawberry, chocolate. But I like bunnies too! This is Usa-chan, do you want to hug him?"  
He held out his bunny to you. Unable to refuse, you took it from him and held it to your chest. Honey smiled widely.  
"Could you look after him for me while I go get more cake?" he asked, looking at you with his big brown eyes.   
"Of course!" you replied, chuckling slightly. He really did act like he was in elementary school.  
"Yay! I'll be right back!"   
As he scuttled off with his empty plate and fork, you took a look around the room, trying to spot out the other two hosts that Haruhi had briefly told you about. You could see Tamaki deep in conversation with Kyoya, who was typing earnestly on his laptop and only just paying attention.   
Scanning the room carefully, you caught sight of strong, silent Mori dancing with a young girl who looked as if she had died and gone to heaven!   
At that moment, Honey came running back over, two large slices of chocolate cake balanced on his plate.   
"I got some for you too!" he said, placing it down on the table in front of you and taking Usa-chan back onto his lap. "Because everyone likes cake, right?!"  
"Yeah, thanks!" you exclaimed gleefully, tucking in to the delicious sponge and icing.   
As you ate, you thought about your day. Life here at Ouran Academy was great, and it was only your first day! You already had lots of friends, and you had discovered the best club in the world! Things could only get better from here right? Wrong!


	3. The Host Club's Advisor

The next morning, you awoke and found yourself lying awkwardly on a fancy settee inside the old music room. As you sat up, you felt a sickening lurch in your stomach and your head started to pound. Groaning, you put a hand to your forehead, and opened your eyes. And it was at that moment that you noticed that you were not alone. In fact, seven worried faces were inches from you own! Eight, if you included the pink fluffy rabbit...  
"Gah!" you screeched, leaping backwards and banging your already throbbing head on the soft, velvet back of the settee.  
"Oh dear, I think we frightened her," one of the twins said in puzzlement.   
"Well we were a little close," admitted the other twin. "Perhaps she's a fan of personal space?"  
"I think we could have been a little more logical," Kyoya pondered, adjusting his glasses. "We should have known she'd be a little groggy."  
You were breathing heavily, still startled, but at this, you looked quizzically up.  
"Why would I be groggy?" you asked, trying to remember clearly what had happened the previous night. "What happened? Did I get drunk?"  
Everybody laughed, but this only made you feel stupid.  
"No, you're much too young to drink!" Tamaki said lazily. "Not that any of us drink that is! A proper gentleman must never be drunk! No, you just ate too much cake and threw up in a wardrobe."  
"Why don't I remember that?" you said, rubbing your head.   
"Well because you staggered after you threw up, slipped over, fell into the wardrobe and knocked yourself out," Tamaki replied, awkwardly.   
You didn't think you had ever been this humiliated or ashamed of yourself in your entire life! You could feel your face turn red as you apologised.  
"I'm really sorry! I caused so much trouble, I probably shouldn't have come last night," you said, looking at your knees.  
"Nonsense!" Tamaki exclaimed, taking your chin in his hand and pulling your face up to look into his. "Don't cover your beautiful face with such colour. It was no trouble at all."  
"No," Honey agreed, pushing Usa-chan into your arms. "Anyway, it was my fault you were sick. "See I'm so used to eating a lot of sweets, so the richness of the cake didn't bother me. But to you it was a lot, and after the fourth slice... I'm sorry, 'kay?!"  
You grinned.  
"It's alright, you don't need to apologise. I had fun last night," you said with a smile, getting gingerly to your feet.  
Upon standing up, you wobbled and fell backwards, expecting to land back on the settee. Instead, you felt strong arms catch you and set you straight again. You looked up into Mori's face, slightly lost for words.  
"Um, thank you Mori," you said, sitting back down. "I think I'll stay here for a minute."  
"Yeah, I think that's best," he said, striding away and sitting down on a chair opposite you.   
"Um, you don't need to watch me," you said, feeling awkward again.  
"I'm not watching you," Mori said in his deep, calming voice. "I'm keeping an eye on Mitsukuni."  
Glancing behind you, you saw Honey having a little tea party with Usa-chan. He had a large mountain of sponge, cream and strawberries in front of him and seemed to be greatly enjoying himself!  
You smiled slightly and turned to the twins, who were wearing identical, evil grins. To be honest, it freaked you out!  
"What are you two thinking about?" you asked in trepidation, not entirely sure you wanted to hear the answer.  
Their grins grew wider.  
"We're just thinking about all the stuff we did to you last night while you were unconscious," they said in synchronisation.  
Your skin seemed to crawl. What on earth were they talking about? Those nasty perverts!  
"What the hell did you to do me?!" you shouted, wrapping your arms around yourself protectively.   
The twins simply laughed, and you instantly felt used. It was not a nice feeling.   
"Cut it out you two," Haruhi said, walking over with a large tea tray in her arms. "Stop panicking, they didn't do anything to you."  
She set the tray down on the table and offered you a cup.   
"Aww, way to spoil the fun Haruhi!" the twins complained, before flouncing off.  
"I'm honestly telling the truth, I was with them all the time. They did nothing to you," she said gently, you believed her.  
"I know," you said, not wanting to appear pathetic.   
You drank your tea in silence. So far, your second day at the academy hadn't exactly been a blast. Suddenly, a horrifying thought struck you and you leapt to your feet.  
"Oh no!" you shrieked, looking wild-eyed at Haruhi. "I'm late for class again!"  
To your surprise, everybody burst out laughing! Even Mori chuckled a little.  
Indignantly, you stared at them in disbelief! Why, they were all late too!  
"Have you even seen the time?" Haruhi asked, still grinning. "It's only seven in the morning. Class doesn't start for another couple of hours!"  
"Oh thank goodness!" you said, exhaling a lot of air and sinking back down into your settee. "I was in a panic there!"  
"No, we couldn't tell!" one of the twins said sarcastically.  
You reached over, and slapped him!  
Despite this playful end to your host club 'meeting', as it were, your day seemed to go downhill from there on. After making it to class and attending all day, you were completely exhausted, and so searching for somewhere to collapse. However, after flopping down into an armchair, you realised you had stumbled into the large and respectable first floor staff room, and had to exit rather promptly!   
You dashed out into the gardens, shouting apologies behind you as you went, and made your way carefully between neatly managed hedges and ponds, until you found a quiet bench where you could sit down. For a little while, all you could hear was the sound of birdsong all around you. Until the clear voice of someone you recognised drifted towards you from across the pond. Tamaki was strolling casually along the paths, softly singing.   
You watched, entranced, as he ran his fingers through the leaves of the hedges, looking up at the sky and smiling carelessly as he sung. Suddenly becoming aware of the dreamy look that had crept onto you face, you blinked twice and looked away, clearing your throat awkwardly. Tamaki looked over and noticed you, making his way over at once.  
"Hi there!" he said, sitting beside you on the bench and grinning. "What are you doing out here?"  
"Nothing much," you replied lazily, brushing your hair out of your eyes. "But you're really good at singing you know!"  
Tamaki blushed.  
"Not really," he said. "I just do it for fun."  
"You're amazing on the piano too!" you said, encouraged by his response. "You should play more, the girls love it!"  
"Really?!" Tamaki said, looking pleased.   
"Yeah!" you exclaimed, matching his wide smile.  
"Wow, you're good at advice," he said, looking out across the pond towards the academy. "You should do it more often!"  
"Now that's not true, I'm useless at helping people!" you said, looking sceptical.   
"That's what's not true!" Tamaki says defiantly. "And you know what, to prove it; you are now the host club's official advisor! No complaints, it's done!"


	4. Life On The Job

You sat in shock on the bench, watching Tamaki's smug, happy look as you digested this new information. But your thoughts were interrupted by a the long, loud, startling sound of a motor starting up somewhere. Alarmed, you looked to Tamaki for an explanation, but saw him disappearing into the distance, running wildly!  
"Tamaki, what the?!" you shouted after him, jumping to your feet as the ground started to shake.  
All of a sudden, before you could run after him, a large metal contraption had erupted from beneath the sandy path and a girl with long, pale brown hair had stepped off the top of it. She wore an Ouran Academy girl's uniform, and had a bossy looking face. However, at the moment, she looked furious.  
She advanced towards you, her hands on her hips. Instinctively, you backed away rapidly.  
"Tamaki Suoh!" she bellowed. "Get back here at once!"  
You saw Tamaki stop in his tracks, and shuffle back to you as slowly as possible.   
"I should've known this would happen," he muttered, moving to stand next to, yet slightly behind you. "How on earth does she know everything we say?"  
"Shut up!" the girl snapped, seeming to tower over both of you. "You're in big trouble! How dare you replace me?!"  
"I'm not replacing you Renge!" Tamaki said hurriedly, holding his hands up in front of him, as if to protect himself from a savage beast.  
Renge... The name seemed to ring a bell. Of course! Renge was the host club's self-proclaimed French manageress whom Haruhi had mentioned, and warned you about!  
"I'm just helping (n) out! Really!" Tamaki continued, sounding more and more hysterical by the minute as Renge walked towards him, holding out her finger like a cane.   
"What good can she do us? What can she do that I can't? I can do anything!" Renge shouted, looking fiercely from Tamaki to you.   
"She knows girls, she knows what they like!" Tamaki blurted out desperately. "And no offence Renge, but you don't exactly have much experience having boyfriends do you? I mean, you spent most of your life obsessing over a video game character who looked vaguely like Kyoya!"   
His words seemed to be getting you out of trouble, although you had basically no experience in the area of boyfriends whatsoever!  
"Hmm, that's true," Renge pondered, with a rather alarming change in tone. "Alright then, you are the official host club advisor from now on!"  
This wasn't exactly the result you had been hoping for, but before you could argue; Renge had disappeared back into the ground and vanished from sight!  
Tamaki looked rather flustered. You put a hand tentatively on his shoulder.  
"It's ok, I don't mind being your advisor!" you said cheerily. "Might be fun!"  
"Hey, what are you two doing here?"   
The twins had appeared from seemingly nowhere with Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori and Honey in tow! Tamaki rejoiced and ran over to greet them and, surprisingly, you found yourself doing the same.  
"C'mon!" Honey cried happily, grabbing your arm and dragging you along behind him. "The Host Club's going out tonight!"  
"Where to?!" you asked, feeling yourself becoming excited.   
"Surprise!" Kyoya said, tapping the side of his nose with his pen. "Just get in the car, only Tamaki and I know exactly where we're going. Of course, the ladies are coming too!"  
"Ohh," groaned Haruhi, scowling at the floor. "I thought going out would mean a day off!"   
"Well obviously not," Kyoya said superiorly. "I will be paying for all of this, so you need to work as well! Don't worry, it won't be too hard. There'll be lots of distractions."  
"Quick, get in the car!" one of the twins said, shoving you backwards through the door to sprawl on one of the leather seats.   
"Oh my gosh, we're taking a limo?!" you exclaimed, gazing around you in awe.   
"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Honey said, sitting down and swinging his legs cutely. "We do this stuff all the time!"  
"Don't worry, I know how you feel," Haruhi said, smiling and sitting down next to you. "It took me a long time to get used to acting like I'm rich when I'm here."  
Eyes wide, you stared out of the window as you drove through the town. You could barely hear the engine and the movement of the car was so smooth, you could kid yourself that you were flying!   
It was dark by the time the limo pulled up and swung smoothly into a large space in a fancy looking car park. Tamaki leapt up, and held the door open for you and Haruhi. Haruhi groaned and trudged out but you flashed Tamaki a grateful smile as you hopped out onto the pavement and adjusted your skirt.   
You hadn't had the time to change out of your uniforms, but apparently, Kyoya had everything under control. He handed each of you a pile of fresh, neatly folded clothes and gestured to the bathroom for you to go change, before heading for the boy's bathroom himself.   
Since none of the girls had arrived yet, Haruhi accompanied you into the girl's bathroom instead of going with the boys. The bathroom was huge, almost as big as the one at the academy!  
You took separate cubicles and changed clothes. When you reappeared, Haruhi was wearing a smart brown suit, with a while shirt underneath, a black tie and shiny black shoes.   
Kyoya had given you a very expensive dress! It was sky blue in colour, and must have been made out of silk. There were no sleeves, only thin elastic straps, and the dress fell to just below your knees, fanning out in beautiful pleats. A pearl necklace hung around your neck, along with a matching pearl bracelet on your left wrist. Your shoes were dainty and blue, like your dress.   
For your own personal touch, you had left your hair down, but added in two small plaits at each side of your head.   
Haruhi made no comment, but upon walking outside you were greeted by an audience of astounded looking boys.  
Tamaki blushed scarlet, and immediately moved to stand behind Kyoya, who looked amused.  
Mori gazed interestedly at you as Honey exclaimed;  
"Wow! You look great (n)-chan!"  
The twins looked delighted, and didn't take their eyes from you the whole time you were walking inside. You were slightly concerned that they were behind you and could be staring at something slightly south of your waist...  
However, you quickly forgot about this as soon as you saw the building you had entered. It was a restaurant, but the biggest and fanciest you had ever seen in your life! Many tidy tables draped in white sheets were scattered around a humongous dance floor, which had an entire orchestra assembled behind it! There was a large marble staircase, carpeted in red, stretching up towards two majestic marble balconies, dotted with coffee tables and recliners.   
"This place is incredible!" you exclaimed.  
At that moment, two double doors at the back of the restaurant opened, and practically all of the girl's at Ouran Academy flooded in. They all gasped and squealed with joy, although you could not tell whether this was because of the restaurant or because they had caught sight of the Host Club in suits and tuxedos.   
Smiling, you sat down at a table along with Haruhi and Kyoya. This was going to be a fun night!


	5. Eventful Night Out

A young waitress came over to your table, smiling and holding a notepad and pen.  
"Can I get you anything?" she asked eagerly, poised to write.  
"Um, could I get a glass of water please?" you asked, feeling slightly awkward.  
"Would you like ice and lemon in that miss?" the waitress inquired, scribbling on her pad.  
"Um, I don't think I can afford it," you said, feeling increasingly embarrassed.  
"It's on me," Kyoya said quickly, holding out a handful of change to the waitress.  
"Ok , thank you!" she replied happily, taking the change and turning to Haruhi. "And what can I get for you sir?"  
"Same as (n) please," Haruhi said, holding out her own money.   
"Alright! And you sir?" the waitress continued, writing again.  
"I'll have some sort of cocktail?" Kyoya said casually, leaning backwards in his chair. "I gave you enough money for two."  
"Ok! Thank you very much!"   
The waitress sauntered off into the kitchen, leaving you to grin gratefully at Kyoya.  
"No problem," he said, lifting out his laptop.  
Suddenly, Haruhi groaned loudly.  
"Oh my! What are those two doing?!" she exclaimed, annoyed, before hurried over to the twins.  
They had ordered about fifteen heaped bowls of ice cream each and were eating manically, desperately trying to ward off Honey, who seemed to have gone into fixation mode!  
Mori came slowly over, and stood solidly between Honey and the ice cream.  
"Lay off it Mitsukuni. I'll get you some cake," he said simply.   
This instantly calmed Honey and he followed Mori over to their table where another waitress was setting out drinks and cakes.  
Haruhi was attempting to separate the twins from their mountains of ice cream whilst shouting something about brain freeze, and Kyoya was busy typing something intently on his laptop. You looked around to see what Tamaki was doing, and found him standing idly by a window, contently watching all of the guests having fun.  
You headed over to join him.   
"Hi there!" he said as you stood next to him, looking out at the happy crowd.  
"What'cha doing?" you asked, elbowing him playfully.  
"I'm just watching all my guests enjoying the party," he replied, only half paying attention. "They look like they're enjoying themselves, right?"  
"Oh yeah!" you said, smiling. "I'm certainly enjoying myself!"  
"Really?!" Tamaki exclaimed, turning to you looking delighted. "I assumed you'd be miserable!"   
"Why on earth would I be miserable?!" you chuckled, taking hold of Tamaki's arm with both your hands. "On the contrary, I'm having a splendid time!"  
"As my advisor, can I ask you something?" Tamaki asked, turning to face you.  
"Sure thing," you said, awaiting his request.   
"Would it be ok if I asked you to dance again?" Tamaki blurted out, stumbling over his words slightly.  
"Of course!" you laughed, gripping his arm more tightly and leading him out onto the dance floor. "I would like that."  
Tamaki turned to you, a dazzling smile on his face as he took your hands in his and started a dance. It was a gentle and graceful waltz like before, and you felt the music inside you, letting Tamaki guide you everywhere. He could have led you to the end of the earth and you would never have cared.  
Suddenly, you tripped and felt somebody catch you. Looking up, you saw Kyoya supporting you. Why did you always have to fall over when you were with the host club?  
"Dance with me now," Kyoya said, slightly demandingly, hoisting you up into a respectable stance. "You owe it to me for that dress."  
Wordlessly, you started up a dance with Kyoya, catching sight of Tamaki out of the corner of your eye. He had an excited crowd of girls flocking around him.  
"Now now, I can dance with all of you!" Tamaki said happily, beaming.  
So that's where he's happiest, you smiled to yourself, realising suddenly that this was where you were happiest as well. Surrounded by happy people, and having fun with your friends.   
You looked up into Kyoya's calm face and felt a sudden rush of affection for all of the host club members. This emotion must have coloured your cheeks as Kyoya looked slightly concerned.  
"Are you hot (n)?" he asked, leading you over to your table by the hand. "Our drinks arrived while we were dancing. Here, yours looks nice and cool."  
"Thanks Kyoya," you said, taking a sip from your refreshing glass. "Mmm, delicious!"  
Kyoya laughed, and drank some of his sparklingly pink cocktail.  
"It's only water!" he chuckled, fiddling with the little paper parasol. "How can it be so delicious?"  
"There's nothing tastier than water when you're really thirsty!" you replied, smiling and setting your glass down.  
"Oh really," Kyoya said knowingly, leaning towards you across the table. "Try some of this, then rethink."  
And before you could protest, Kyoya had taken your chin in his hand and angled your face so that the straw in his cocktail slipped into your mouth. It was still warm from where he had had a sip a few moments ago.  
Blushing slightly, you drank, and felt the marvellous, sweet liquid gliding over your tongue and down your throat as if by magic. You pulled back, and then practically beamed at Kyoya.  
"All right, I take it back! That is so good!" you said breathlessly, licking your lips.   
"I told you so," Kyoya replied, winking and turning his attention back to his laptop.  
You glanced behind you, and saw Haruhi, panting and wheezing, coming erratically in your direction. You leapt up and ran to meet her. She collapsed into you, looking distinctly green.  
"Haruhi!" you gasped, supporting her shaking form with your arms. "What happened to you?!"  
"I couldn't stop the twins eating all that ice cream," she replied, barely able to talk and clutching her stomach. "They would have been so ill! So I snatched it from them and ate most of it myself and... ugh... I really don't feel so good."  
"Well of course not! Hurry to the bathroom, you look like you're about to be sick!" you exclaimed, pushing her in the direction of the bathroom and watching her stagger towards it, a hand over her mouth.  
At that moment, the twins bounced towards you, one standing on either side, resting their hands on your shoulders.   
"And what are you idiots doing?" you asked them angrily.  
"Hey, why so harsh?!" one of them asked. "We didn't make her eat it, we wouldn't have been sick!"  
"Even so, it was so stupid!" you scoffed, trying to walk away.  
"You wanna do something both stupid, and very, very good?" the other twin asked, both of them tightening their grips on your shoulders.   
"No, you guys let me go! What are you trying to do?!" you shouted, struggling.  
But they held fast, grinning evilly.  
"Come back to our bedroom, we'll have some fun. No one's around, we could slip away for a few hours easily," they said slyly.  
"No way! Gah! Let go of me!" you cried, twisting around. "Kyoya! They're being weird!"  
"Play nice, boys," Kyoya said simply, not raising his gaze from the illuminated screen. "Oh and (n); how would you feel about a trip to the beach tomorrow?"


	6. The Sun, The Sea And The Host Club Two!

The next morning, you woke up late to the sound of a thousand birds singing a chorus in the gardens. You climbed out of bed and pulled back the curtains, allowing streams of golden sunlight to flood into the room and revealing a beautiful day. The sky was a perfect blue, with the occasional wispy cloud. A slight breeze blew through the leaves of the hedges and trees in the gardens, and you could already feel the heat through the glass. Feeling extremely excited, you dressed, packed your rucksack and hurried out of your dormitory room, at almost exactly the same time as Haruhi.  
"Hi!" you said cheerfully, greeting her and walking down the stairs together. "Gorgeous day for the beach!"  
"Yeah it is," Haruhi agreed, tucking her sunglasses into the pocket of her shorts. "Nice dress by the way."  
"Oh thanks!" you grinned. "That t-shirt is nice!"  
Haruhi was wearing her usual blue and white t-shirt, and tan corduroy shorts, with a pair of navy blue flip flops. You wore a strappy white cotton dress, that almost fell to your knees. It was decorated around the waste with an embroidered pattern of leaves and butterflies, and there was a white material flower sewn onto the dress just below your left collarbone.  
Heading into the hall, you met up with the boys, who were all wearing shirts in various colours and knee length shorts, apart from Mori, who wore dark jeans. Honey had a large sunhat balanced on his head, and he carried Usa-chan under his arm. Upon catching sight of you, he ran forward and hugged you, laughing loudly.  
"That's a really cute dress!" he said happily, twirling in circles.  
"Thanks!" you laugh. "I thought it'd keep me cool."  
"Nah it makes you look hot," Tamaki said casually.  
You turned to stare at him, amazed and amused. He quickly turned away, blushing scarlet and looking incredibly embarrassed. Giggling, you followed everyone outside where you began the long walk to the beach.  
It took about an hour but, eventually, you got there!  
Flopping down in a heap on the sand, the twins groaned and cursed.  
"Why the hell would you suggest walking, boss?" they asked, panting as if they were lost in a desert.  
"Because, it's exhilarating!" Tamaki exclaimed, throwing his arms above his head towards the perfect blue sky.  
"He doesn't seem to be tired at all," one of the twins grumbled, getting to his feet. "Is he on superpowered drugs?"  
"Loosen up Hikaru, it was good fun," you said, not noticing the astonished looks of the rest of the group.  
"How, how did you know it was me?" Hikaru stuttered, looking incredulously at you.  
"I don't know!" you exclaimed, realising suddenly that you actually could tell the twins apart. "I just know, I guess, even though you do look identical."  
"It's because she's like me," Haruhi said, smiling and resting a hand on your shoulder. "She just knows this stuff."  
Suddenly, a loud shriek interrupted your conversation.  
"Arghhh! It's cold!"  
Tamaki came hurtling towards you from the direction of the sea. He skidded, and then hid behind Kyoya, looking distinctly like a small child who had just seen several ghosts.  
Everyone laughed and started setting out the beach supplies, leaving Tamaki to sit on the sand mumbling. Mori opened a big parasol, and drove its pole into the sand, before laying out several picnic blankets.  
"Now, (n)?" Kyoya asked, adjusting his glasses as he looked at you. "As our advisor, what do you suggest we do first?"  
"I dunno," you said, looking around at the beautiful beach. "I quite fancy a walk along the pier."  
"Pier ho!" cried the twins, leading the way towards the wooden stairs.  
You climbed up them until you reached the top. It was a little breezier, and you could see the ocean, a sparkling blue carpet all around you. But the peace was interrupted by a loud shout.  
"Hikaru, no!" Haruhi yelled, lunging forward and trying to grab his hand.  
But it was too late, he had already pulled his brother with him and jumped off the pier, landing with a splash in the sea. Eventually they surfaced, laughing and looking extremely pleased with themselves.  
"You idiots!" Haruhi shouted, poking her head over the edge of the pier. "What on earth were you thinking?"  
You watched the scene unfold, until Haruhi had become so annoyed, that she had jumped in herself to be able to properly scold them. As they swam away and she gave chase, you watched Mori lift Honey onto his shoulders and throw him into the water, diving in gracefully afterwards. You watched in awe, as he made a perfect arc, breaking an entrance in the water with his fingertips. And, before you knew what was happening, Tamaki was on your left, and Kyoya on your right. He tucked his glasses into his pocket before grabbing your wrist and starting to run, pulling you with him towards the edge of the pier. Tamaki gave chase, catching up and taking hold of your other hand. The three of you jumped, seeming to float in mid air for a second, before plummeting to the ocean. Your hair flew off your faces, and Kyoya was almost unrecognisable without his glasses on.  
With a tremendous splash, the three of you sunk under the water, letting go of each other to swim to the surface. You broke it, gasping and grinning widely. The boys surfaced on either side of you, their fringes sopping wet. Looking around you, you saw Honey riding on Mori's back as the taller boy swam an elegant front crawl. The twins were splashing water at each other while Haruhi chased them around, shouting at them to stop messing around.  
Eventually, everybody began to make their way towards the shore, collapsing onto the beach when they did so. Honey, Mori and the twins caught sight of an ice cream van, and ran towards it to buy everyone a snack. Haruhi sat on the sand, attempting to wring her shirt dry, although the burning sun would soon dry it off.  
Kyoya had taken his glasses back out his pocket and put them on, returning to his normal, classy-looking self. You felt a little twinge of disappointment, water drenched, breathless Kyoya had been a rather nice sight...  
Shaking this thought out of your head, you turned to Tamaki, to find him gazing at you with a vacant expression. Confused, you suddenly became very self conscious about your wet hair and the fact that your dress was clinging to you. Luckily, the twins arrived back, somehow holding eight ice creams between them. They handed them out and you walked to your parasol, sitting down on the blankets and starting to eat. Yours was a delicious (favourite ice cream flavour), with a lovely sugar cone. You glanced at the twins, smiling. How had they known your favourite?  
Tamaki sat down on the same blanket as you, sub-consciously leaning his shoulder against yours. A sudden warmth spread all through your body, but you insisted that it was because the sun had just become five degrees warmer.  
Sighing happily, you looked out at the horizon. It was an amazing day, and it could only get better from here!


	7. Awkward Timing

"Hey, Haruhi, get over here!" the twins cried, waving her over.   
She joined them in the water, as they tried to jump the waves. It was sunset, and the sea was shimmering gold as it reflected the sky above. Mori was helping Honey to build sandcastles for Usa-chan a little way away on the beach, and you, Kyoya and Tamaki were lounging under the parasol.   
Tamaki lay on his back, hands behind his head, taking a short nap in the evening heat. Kyoya had bought the both of you a sweet drink in a coconut shell, and you were sipping it happily, watching the light catching Kyoya's hair... wait, hang on! That wasn't something you usually enjoyed doing?!  
But lately, you had found yourself admiring everything about the host club boys. Something you never thought you'd do! You loved their personalities and character, their fashions and hobbies. Even the little habits they had that weren't obvious, but ones that you noticed after a while. The way Kyoya would always click his pen after he spoke, and how he adjusted his classes five hundred times a day. How Honey was always grinning, or eating something sweet while Mori was never far from his side. How the twins always spoke together, or finished each other's sentences, and often seemed to have the same ideas at the same time. And Tamaki... He had so many little habits, that it was hard to pin-point just a couple. How he made puppy-dog eyes whenever he wanted something, the way his fringe flopped across his face...  
"Hey, (n)," Tamaki said sleepily, opening his eyes and startling you out of your train of thought. "Did you have fun today?"  
"Yeah, I really did," you said, smiling down at him. "Would you like to finish my drink?"  
"Oh thanks!" he said joyfully, taking the shell from you and downing it all in one.  
You giggled slightly, and looked up at the sky. It was rapidly clouding over, and you thought you could feel a few drops of rain.  
"Uh-oh," you said, standing up and helping Kyoya to fold up the blankets as the rain became a little heavier.   
"Guys!" Tamaki called, gesturing to Mori and Honey to come over. "We need to get going!"  
The twins and Haruhi came running. She looked quite flustered, even a little scared.  
"What's wrong, Haruhi?" you asked with concern.  
"Oh yeah. Haruhi doesn't like thunderstorms," Kaoru said, slapping her on the back. "And this may be turning into one."  
A sudden rumble of thunder proved his theory to be correct, and the rain started to leave bigger spots on the sand. Mori uprooted the parasol, folded it up and rested it on his shoulder.   
"Time to go Mitsukuni," he said, watching Honey closely as he ran to his side.  
Haruhi tried her best to cover up, tried to pretend like she wasn't afraid. But her hands were shaking, and the usual happy sparkle had gone from her eyes.  
As you climbed slanting stone steps towards the streets; the thunderstorm drew ever closer, clouding the sky with ominous purple clouds, thick with rain and electricity. It was as if they were holding back, deliberately postponing Haruhi's torment. The thunder echoed inside your head, and you felt for your friend, as you knew how it felt to be afraid. Spots of rain landed on your face, and a chilly breeze blew your dress around your knees. You started to feel yourself becoming cold, and wished you'd worn something slightly warmer. Looking ahead, you saw Mori put a hand around Honey's shoulders, and marvelled about how much he looked after the smaller boy, even though he was technically older than him.   
"Are you cold, Haruhi?" you asked, trying to pretend you hadn't noticed how frightened she was.   
"A little," she replied, looking down at her feet as she walked.   
"Here," Tamaki said, reaching into his backpack, pulling out your pink cardigan, and handing it to her. "Put this on, it'll keep you warm."  
"Thank you," Haruhi said, taking it and buttoning it up around her.   
She walked a little faster, catching up to the group and slipping into the cafe slightly ahead of everybody else. However, upon entering the cafe; you promptly walked into her, and almost fell. Staggering, you looked around for the reason of her sudden halt, and spotted it at once.   
The large room was full of Ouran Academy girls, waiting for the arrival of the host club. They were gathered around small tables, in chattering groups. None of them were dressed in their school uniforms, but short skirts and tank tops instead. Beforehand, they had been talking and joking. However, upon the host club's entrance, they had all fallen silent, and were staring at Haruhi.   
"Oh my gosh! Haruhi's a girl!" one of them shrieked, standing up and pointing.  
"Ew, we've been seeing a girl for months!" another exclaimed, grabbing her friend's arm.  
"You liars! You deserve to be shut down!" someone close to them said, glaring with tears in her eyes.   
"Wait, please calm down!" you said, trying to help the situation.   
But it was no use. Everybody got up and left through various doors, leaving you and the host club standing in utter horror.  
"We're done for, and it's all my fault..." Tamaki said, sinking to his knees and looking devastated. "If we have no fans, we have no future..."  
"Don't be stupid, it wasn't your fault at all!" Kaoru said, although he looked shocked.   
"If anything, it was Kyoya's," Hikaru continued, putting a comforting hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "He should have told us there would be people in here."  
"Don't point fingers, we all have to get along, remember?" Honey said, gripping Mori's hand rather hard. "It'll all be ok in the end, won't it?"  
"I don't know, Mitsukuni," Mori said solemnly.  
Haruhi however, was putting on a brave face. She turned towards you, staring directly into your eyes.  
"What do we do (n)?" she asked, a slight hint of helplessness in her voice. "Help us. What do we do?"


	8. The Plan

You stood there, slightly surprised. It seemed your first big challenge as the host club's advisor had come at last, but it was rather a big problem, and you weren't entirely sure how to handle it. Everyone was looking to you for assistance, some of them curious, some distraught. Despair filled your heart as you realised that you couldn't help them. You were useless, you didn't have the slightest clue what to do. You had failed your friends.  
Looking around at their anxious faces, you felt as though you were plummeting into a pit of hopelessness. How on earth were you going to fix this? The only way for the club to regain its popularity would be if the fans came back, and there's no way to completely control other people's minds. Their choices are their own. The only possibility would be convincing everybody that Haruhi was a boy again, but the chances that the girls would believe that were very slim indeed. Next to no chance, in fact.  
Everybody was watching you as you wracked your brains, wringing them out like a sponge in your desperation to save the club. The cogs in your head were turning, and you had started to formulate a plan in the back of your mind, one that you weren't entirely aware of yet.  
"Tamaki?" you asked, acting purely on impulsion. "How attractive is Haruhi? You know, to guys?"  
Tamaki almost leapt back in shock as he turned bright red, awkwardly looking Haruhi up and down while she raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Um, I dunno," Tamaki muttered, shuffling his feet and looking at the floor. "Pretty attractive, I guess?"  
The twins snickered, staring mischievously at Haruhi and whispering to each other.  
"On a scale of 1 to 10?" you said, becoming continuously persistent. "1 being a ninety year old woman, and 10 being a porn star."  
Tamaki's face turned the colour of a beetroot at these words, and the twins burst out laughing, unable to control themselves whilst cackling madly.  
"What are you talking about?!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I don't have any porn!"  
"Don't kid around with us, boss," the twins chuckled. "We've all seen the box in the back of your closet."  
Tamaki looked like he was about to pass out, what with all this pressure being piled on his shoulders. He ran to Kyoya for help, and hid behind him, only just visible behind the black haired boy's calm self.  
"I would say around an 8," Kyoya replied, adjusting his glasses and glancing at Haruhi.  
She nodded appreciatively at this, raising her eyebrows slightly after receiving what she decided to take as a compliment.  
"I'd say the same," you mused, this time glancing to the twins for your next question. "And what about me? On a scale of 1 to 10? I don't care if you're brutally honest."  
"Depends what you're wearing," Hikaru said, elbowing his brother to stop his giggling. "In that dress you're around a 7 or an 8, in your uniform it's a 5, same goes for your pyjamas and lazy clothes."  
"When you're dressed up for a party it's a 7," Kaoru continued, sharing his brother's views and opinions as usual. "And of course, in your underwear it'd be a solid 10!"  
"Kaoru!" Honey exclaimed as the two twins burst into uncontrollable laughter again. "When have you ever seen (n)-chan in her underwear?!"  
A look of shock had appeared on your face as you prayed that they had never opened your bedroom door this summer, it'd had often been too warm for pyjamas.  
"Moving on!" you shouted, shooting a sideways glare towards the twins, who fell silent immediately. "Now, I have an idea, but I can't guarantee it'll work. Here's what we do; we apologise to the girls for lying to them, and invite them all back for a party. But we also invite the boys."  
"Wait, what?!" everybody exclaimed, save Mori, who already seemed to have figured out your plan.  
"Hold on a second and I'll explain!" you continued, exasperated with their lack of patience. "We can expand the host club, so we get even more visitors than before! You lot can see the girls, and Haruhi and I will entertain the boys! If what you say is true, then we should be just as appealing to them as you guys are to us girls!"  
"Wait, you find us attractive?!" Tamaki exclaimed, popping out from behind Kyoya for the first time in a while.  
"That's not the point right now, we can move onto that later!" you replied, smirking at the hopeful look on his face. "So how does that sound? Think it could work?"  
"(N), you're a genius!" Haruhi said, grinning widely, her eyes shining with hope. "I really think we have a chance!"  
"Yeah! We can all dress up and gather everyone together at once! It'll be great!" the twins cried excitedly, almost jumping up and down.  
"I'm impressed," said Kyoya, pushing his glasses further up his nose and smiling at you.  
Your heart swelled with pride as you looked around. It was a group agreement, your plan was going ahead! Instead of the depressed, miserable faces you had seen looking at you several minutes ago; you now saw seven happy, hopeful friends who were ready to do whatever it took!  
The storm was still raging threateningly outside, but nobody, not even Haruhi, noticed it anymore. If anything, the hammering of the rain and the ominous sound of the thunder only added to the atmosphere inside the room, and made it all the more tense and excited. Everybody surrounding you looked like the protagonist from a book or film, strong, confident and above all, willing and true. You felt an uncontrollable adoration and admiration for them all, and looking around at their faces only made you all the more excited to get started.  
"The first step will be planning it out," you stated. "We have to have everything organised before we ask any of the students, that way they'll know how keen and eager we are."  
"Sounds like the perfect plan to me, as long as there's cake!" Honey said cheerfully, hugging and swinging on Mori's arm. "You're amazing, (n)-chan!")  
"I wouldn't say amazing," you said, blushing slightly.  
"Nor would I!" said Tamaki, making everybody turn to him in astonishment. "More like incredible, inspirational, and indescribably brilliant!"  
You smiled widely at him and walked forward, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him closer so his head knocked into the side of yours.  
"You're the best!" you said fondly, glancing over at the twins and flashing them a grin. "Now let's go! Not a moment to lose!"


	9. Prepare To Amaze

All of them following your lead, you took the club outside the restaurant, dragging Tamaki behind you by the arm. The rain was bucketing down, but none of you cared that you were soaked to the skin. Getting back to Ouran Academy was your main priority now, as there you would be able to use the internet and the club room to organise the perfect party reception!  
Once upon a time, you would have cared that people could practically see through your wet dress and refused to let anybody (especially the twins) walk behind or look at you, but there was no time to fret over such trivial things now. Breaking into a run and pulling a stumbling Tamaki along in your wake; you caught sight of a taxi and waved frantically, everybody else catching on and flailing their arms randomly. The driver stopped the car and wound down the window, pulling his cap down over his face to block the rain.  
"If you think you're getting in here soaking like that, then you've got another thing coming!" he said roughly, looking at your dripping forms.   
"Please! We have to get somewhere now, we'll pay double!" you exclaimed.   
"No chance," the driver replied, starting to close the window again.  
"Wait a moment," Kyoya intervened, stepping forward and holding out his hand. "The Ootori Family Secret Services could be here in second if I called them, so take these notes and drive us to Ouran Academy."  
He dropped a large handful of banknotes into the driver's hand, making him gasp in astonishment at the value of them.   
"Oh, all right then," he grumbled closing the window completely.   
This time, Tamaki pulled you inside the taxi, taking the seat next to the window and pulling you to sit beside him. It was awfully squashed; Haruhi had decided to take the vacant seat beside the driver in the front of the car, but you and all six boys were jammed together across three seats! Honey sat on Mori's lap and together they took up the other window seat, Kyoya had managed to fit beside them with the two twins piling themselves into what was left of the middle seat along with him. Tamaki took the other half of the window seat that wasn't taken up with Kaoru, which left you nowhere to sit but on top of someone!  
Tamaki made the choice for you, grabbing you round the waist from behind and pulling you down to sit on top of him. You came down with a bit more force than you had intended, but he didn't seem to mind.   
The taxi drove away, swaying slightly from side-to-side due to the immense amount of people it was carrying.   
"If this car gives out on me I'll expect you lot to pay for a new one," the driver grumbled, swinging the taxi around a corner that lead to the last home stretch to the academy.   
"Of course, and thank you so much!" Haruhi said, watching the windscreen wipers swiping rain from the glass. "The storm seems to have stopped, now it's just rain. We should make a dash for the bathrooms and get dry before we head for the clubrooms, I think."  
"Yeah, good idea," Tamaki said, his voice surprisingly loud behind you. "I don't fancy sitting around in these soaking clothes anymore, it's sticky."  
"Oh stop complaining," said Kyoya exasperatedly, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his trousers.  
This accomplished nothing as the material was soaking and only proceeded to cover the lenses in even more droplets of water than before!  
Beneath you, Tamaki shifted his seating position slightly, causing you to bump your head on the roof of the taxi. You ducked, laughing, and Tamaki gripped you tightly to stop you from sliding onto the floor.  
"I got you, princess," he whispered, and you could feel his warm breath on the back of your neck.  
It was only then that you realised what a scene you were in. Eight soaking wet people were crammed together, dripping water onto each other and wearing almost see-through clothes. You could fill a novel with the amount of girls who would kill to be in your position right now, and your face started to glow slightly.   
"Right, we're here," the driver said curtly, motioning for you to get out of the car.   
"Thank you very much," Haruhi said again, closing the door behind her.  
Mori opened his door and lifted Honey onto the floor, the lack of support causing Kyoya to practically tumble out, pulling Hikaru with him. Kaoru managed to climb out with some sort of grace, only to trip over his brother and land sprawled on the path. Tamaki allowed you to slide off his knees before he stepped out, holding the door open and bowing as you got out of the car. You humoured him, curtseying slightly before heading around the back of the car to join the others. Kyoya and the twins had climbed to their feet, although they were covered in dust and dirt, and Kyoya's glasses had been smashed.   
The group made their way through the lessening rain towards Ouran Academy, finally stumbling up the stairs into the bathrooms. You and Haruhi broke away from the group to fetch some dry clothes before you took a shower and changed, not appearing in the club room until way past sunset. The stars were twinkling in the sky by the time you opened the abandoned music room doors and the rain had all but stopped.   
The boys were already there by the time you and Haruhi arrived, probably because they didn't have as much hair to dry, although that wasn't honestly true for Haruhi!  
"Kyoya, where are your glasses?" you asked, noticing that he wasn't wearing them.  
"They smashed, remember?" he said, making to adjust his glasses out of habit before remembering that they weren't there. "I had emergency contact lenses in my room for an occasion like this, I'll get them repaired tomorrow."  
You had never seen Kyoya without his glasses on before, and you had to admit the look suited him. In fact, you were about to suggest that he just wore contacts forever when you remembered the task at hand.  
"Right then! Down to business," you said, clapping your hands and taking a seat next to Honey, who was happily eating his way through a generous slice of chocolate cake. "The first thing we need to decide is where to hold the party."  
"That's easy," Hikaru declared. "Here in the club room! We don't want to waste a lot of money organising a bit event, just in case nobody comes."  
"Good point," you agreed, looking around the room. "Any objections?"  
Nobody spoke, so you picked up a notebook on a nearby table and started to write down your plan.  
"Place: the clubroom," you muttered as you wrote. "Next decision! What should the theme of the party be?"  
"How about perfect pets?" Tamaki suggested, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "We could all dress up as a different animal, like cats and rabbits for example."  
"Hey, that sounds like fun!" Honey said with a mouthful of cake.   
"It does actually," agreed Haruhi, as everybody else nodded.  
"Alright then!" you said, pleased at how quickly this was planning out.  
Looks like you might get some sleep after all.  
"Theme: perfect pets," you said, scribbling in the notebook. "Now a time and date."  
"Seven o'clock in the evening, next Sunday," said Kyoya promptly. "That's the optimum time as almost every student will be inside the school building."  
"I'll take your word for it," you replied, writing this down. "So I think we're sorted! I'll make and print some posters to put up, and I'll put the twins in charge of finding costumes, no matter how much I think I might regret this decision."  
The twins exchanged evil grins between one another, as Mori cut Honey another enormous helping of chocolate cake. You put down your notepad and pen, stretching your arms above your head and yawning widely.  
"I'd better get to bed, I'll see you tomorrow to finalise the plans!" you said tiredly, getting up and making for the doors. "And make sure not to make the costumes too perverted, ok twins?!"  
"We'll try," came the answering chorus, and then, much quieter. "Not too perverted, maybe a little!"


End file.
